The present invention is directed generally to television receivers, and particularly to yoke assemblies for such receivers.
Television receivers usually include a CRT (cathode ray tube) whose neck is fitted with a yoke assembly to control the deflection of the receiver's electron beams. The yoke assembly normally includes a liner which mates with the neck of the CRT and which supports a "horizontal" winding to effect horizontal deflection of the electron beam. A ferrite core slips over the liner and carries a "vertical" winding to deflect the electron beams in a vertical direction.
Normally, the orientation of the liner with respect to the core is such that the theoretical axes of the horizontal and vertical windings are perpendicular to each other. However, it is sometimes desirable to be able to manually rotate the vertical winding with respect to the horizontal winding to compensate for inconsistencies in the manner in which the windings are formed and other manufacturing variables. At the same time, it is important that axial concentricity between the windings is maintained. Such adjustment has been found to be particularly desirable for CRTs used in television projection systems. In the latter type of system, the color images from three CRTs are projected onto a viewing screen such that a combined image is developed. Because of the need for precise registry among the three color images, it is desirable to be able to provide for precise alignment between the vertical and horizontal winding associated with each CRT.
The present invention provides a reliable and easily adjustable yoke assembly which enables the horizontal and vertical windings to be precisely adjusted with respect to each other.